


The Love They Needed

by Karencame



Category: Moral Orel
Genre: F/M, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2321255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karencame/pseuds/Karencame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poem about Clay and Bloberta's lives and how they got below rock bottom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Love They Needed

**Author's Note:**

> A poem thing for Clay and Bloberta that I started a long time ago but was too lazy to finish till now. It’s my first finished fanwork so bear with me please.

                                                                                      They already have the love they need

The poisons from each other’s past rushing up to meet and settle with one another

The stubbornness of the present giving the power to do nothing but taunt and glare

The absence of a future keeping them from doing better

They both know about almost everything about each other now

The fact that they’re both horrid creatures

Surviving only with petty manipulation, frivolous gloating, harmful coping techniques, and false order

And **_why not?_**

All of those things are better than dealing with any real issues!

From choking in the stiff, cold air

Filled with the filth of unspoken but certain truths

Covered with sullied, unsullied piety

Luckily for them, their arrogance and ignorance is enough to stop them from ever blaming themselves...

 

                                                                                             They’re both the same

Both their families ripped them apart

One was damaged all at once

Gone forever and able to do nothing but live on faith and wait for the body to burst

The other trampled on daily with sharp words and silences

Echoing like the notes of a church choir

 

 

                                                     They both had hope of living the lives they were both taught to dream of

 

One wasted no time in seizing the opportunity of happiness

By tricking the other to love

Their love was created with the help of a drink

That opened the other’s poison all at once

Managing to turn the both of them into the demons they were always meant to be

 

Now,because they both needed the help

They agreed to go to Hell together

And they were rewarded with image and power

With the price of never changing themselves or anybody around them for the better

 

So they adapted

One of them at first tried to make it work

But the other was still angry at the fact that they were tricked

And would much rather wallow in sadness

Then do...well _anything_ really

 

 

So there was nothing left to do

But wait for the day when they would have nothing left to lose

When the children would stop asking questions and just leave them alone to mourn what could’ve been

Besides,even if they tried again and again to leave

  It would be absolutely impossible

 

Because all they ever had was this hell

And even though they would wish every night before they went to separate beds

For something better

They realized that they would only ever get the love they needed

Which was really nothing at all


End file.
